The present invention relates in general to gasifiers of finely divided fuels, preferably solid fuels by means of oxygen containing gases applied under increased pressure whereby the gasification reactor is constructed as a pipe wall structure acted upon by cooling water and being surrounded at a distance by a pressure resistant jacket.
A device of this kind is known from DE-AS 24 25 962. In this known device, the pipe wall structure includes a plurality of cooling circuits whose inlets and outlets project through the pressure jacket. In addition, the interspace between the pipe wall structure and the pressure jacket is filled with an insulating material and a further inlet is formed in the jacket to supply into the interspace pressurized inert gas in order to prevent leakage of the product gas from the gasification reactor into the interspace where it might cause corrosion. Both measures require substantial investment and operation expenditures.